Tall Heels, Tall Glass
by AwkwardTurtle69
Summary: Set in Catching Fire- Mockingjay. Effie and Haymtich.
1. Chapter 1: What?

Walking into the penthouse these days is awkward. The kids are in the arena and they're the first tributes that I really believed in and won. Effie is a wreck, like usual at this time, but I think she really cares about these two. They have grown on her. I walk in and tears are silently streaming down her beautiful porcelain skin. I quietly sit beside her as she sits beside me with her little feet tucked behind her. I hear her sniffle and put a comforting hand on her back. She doesn't slap my hand away so I scoot closer to her and hold her.

"It's okay, it will be okay." I say to her reassuringly like I do every year.

"Haymitch, they've already been attacked by those crazy monkeys, they won't make it out." She sobs until she realizes that I'm holding her and she pushes away from me. "I'm going to bed."

She starts to walk away with tears slowing streaming down her skin but trips and falls on the floor. Her heels are broke. Great. Effie cries loudly before I stand and help her up. "You need to take off those damn shoes sweetheart."

"No, they usually help me walk." She mumbles.

"Well now they aren't helping."

She gives me a dirty look. "Fine, but you have to pour your drink down the sink." She says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine." I agree. "I don't want you tripping down the stairs."

I pour my drink down the sink and look over at her. "Now you." She takes them off and throws them at me, I catch them and throw them away.

"Hey!" She yells.

"They're broken princess." I explain. "No reason to keep them lying around."

She nods and walks over to me. "Night..." She says before awkwardly hugging me. "Thank you.." She looks up at me with her beautiful baby blue eyes.

"For what princess?" I say, confused.

"For always being there for me." She answers. "You always comfort me... I thought this year it would be fine and they would just have to mentor and it would be safe for them. They feel like there my...children, like I have to help them and protect them and it just never works out. " She sobs.

"Its okay sweetheart...shhh." I say holding her and smoothing down her blood curly hair. "Dont cry please.

"I'm sorry...I got tear stains on your nice new shirt.." She says wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"I don't care about my damn shirt, I care about you..." I say awkwardly. "I care if you're okay..." I say.

"I should go..." She says looking away from me.

I hold her closer and kiss her softly. I feel a spark between our lips, her lips are soft and a beautiful shade of pink. She puts her arms around my neck as I deepen the kiss. "Don't go..." I say softly as I pull away.

She pushes from me and says one thing, "See you in the morning." and she runs off.

Our first kiss. Like electricity. A spark.

**Thanks for reading! 3 I am hopping in making this a chapter story so fingers crossed. Be patient with me... :\**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth Comes out

She leaves me in the penthouse alone. Deciding to go to bed, I walk to my room, lay down and fall asleep.

When I walk into the penthouse the next day Effie is sitting alone at the table silently eating her pink fruity cereal. She sits perfectly with her legs crossed. Her hair is a deep shade of magenta, one of her favorite colors. She glances up at me but then looks away, reading the paper. I sit down across from her.

"Good Morning." She says nervously.

"Mornin' sweetheart." I say while the avoxes set down a plate of fried eggs in front of me.

She finished her first and only bowl and gives the empty bowl to the avoxes and they carry it off to be cleaned. "Can I have some orange juice?" She asks them and they nod. Soon they come back with a glass of orange juice and hand it to her. "Thank you." They walk out of the room and leave us alone.

"So are you going to talk to me?" I say finally. "Or just act like nothing happened...?"

"What do you mean? We** are** talking..." She says still not making eye contact with me.

"You know what I'm talking about, we kissed don't ignore it." I retort.

"Fine Haymitch! You want me to discuss our kiss? Fine I will! I thought it was amazing and I loved it! But it was also a MISTAKE!" She screams while looking into my seam gray eyes with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Why was it a mistake?!" I scream back, now standing. "Was it because it was beautiful? Or maybe because it's not how men _usually_ kiss you? They give you drinks and flirt and tell you you're beautiful don't they?! Well I don't need to tell you you're beautiful because I already say it to myself without having to tell you!"

She looks at me, surprised that I raised my voice at her. Tears start to stream down her perfect skin. She runs off and into her room, slamming the door behind her. I feel bad for yelling at her so I go over to her door and knock.

"Effie...please... Let me in." I say to the door.

No answer. Of course.

I go to the screening area where all the escorts and mentors watch the games on a giant screen. "Hey! How's the mentor of the loosing district?!" A gamemaker screams at me.

"Shut up Morty, just because you cause half the deaths in my district every year doesn't mean we will never win. We won last year." I retort.

"Whatever asshole." He says. That pisses me off.

I sit down and act like he said nothing. Katniss and Peeta are with the Odair boy and Johanna Mason. Soon Effie walks in and sits right beside a gamemaker and he puts his arm around her.

Shes flaunting herself right in front of me. Trying to make me jealous or mad, like a moth to a flame I'll fall into it and get all pissed. No. I'll just leave.

I walk out of the room and I feel Effie's eyes staring hard at me. She'll follow me, I know it. Soon I hear the click of heels behind me in the hall.

"Haymitch!" Effie yells. "Wait up!"

I stop. Turn around. Face her. "What?" I say.

"Why did you leave?" She ask, looking into my eyes.

"I left because I didn't want to see a gamemaker touching you all over." I say angrily.

"What do you mean?!" She yells. "I would never let him do that!"

"Oh yeah right!" I yell back. "I don't like being teased with something I like!"

"You...like...me?" She mumbles.

"Yes sweetheart, that's why I didn't pull away when we kissed!" I say arrogantly.

"I don't know why, " She says sadly. "It always seems like you are completely disgusted by me and my people." She starts to cry. "I know I'm disgusting, I hide behind five fucking layers of makeup!" She sobs. "I'm sorry...sorry about what my people did you, sorry that I haven't tried to help. I know I should but I just don't know how to... I'm sorry." She sobs, now in my arms.

"Effie, its how you where raised. I am disgusted by your people but you are beautiful." I say before taking her wig off and letting her blond curls flow down on her shoulders. "You're perfect, I wouldn't want you any other way."

I place a sweet gentle kiss on her perfectly pink lips and then kiss the tears off of her beautiful skin.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally

We lay on the sofa, me playing with her hair, her swirling her finger on my chest.

"We can't do this you know...? We're not allowed to be together." Shes calmly while laying on my chest.

"We can run around the rules." I laugh.

"But Haymitch" she says, standing up. "It's illegal. I'm sorry." She walks out of the room.

Later I go into the penthouse sitting area and see Effie curled up on the sofa, quietly sleeping. Her eyes are red and puffy, clearly from crying.

I've never actually seen her cry. She wont let me. If she cries she runs off before I can see a single tear. Always tried to make her cry, I don't really know why, just thought that if I made her cry and cry and cry that the pain I suffered in the arena would finally be gone. But it isn't gone. It seems it grows more and more every waking minute.

I stoke her soft blonde hair as her chest slowly rises and falls with every breath. Sitting beside her I start to speak to her.

"Effie...Oh...Effie. I'm sorry for all those times I made you cry and yell. I'm sorry that I put you under so much stress during the games when you didn't need anymore." I whisper, careful not to wake her. "I am so sorry. I lo... like you so much." Suddenly I kiss the top of her head and sit down beside her, positive she heard everything.

I sit there for about 15 minutes when she finally _wakes up. _"Hey sweetheart... how you doin'?"

"Haymitch, what are you doing here?!" She shrieks.

"I was just sitting, gosh." I say without looking at her. "It's not like I was stalking you."

"Oh really?" She asks.

"Yes princess." I retort, now getting annoyed.

"Whatever." She says and rolls her beautiful blue eyes.

I guess we're back to our old ways. Hate.

The problem is that I hate her as much as I love her.

"Bye," I say angrily, walking away.

"Haymitch, wait!" Effie shrieks.

"What?!" I say, turning around and looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Shes simply. "I heard what you said. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Effie, I can't not be attracted to you." I say.

"That's why I said I'm sorry. I can't not love you Haymitch." She says before swinging her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Effie, I thought you said we couldn't be together?"

"Well, that was a mistake. I love you Haymitch." She says.

"I love you to sweetheart." I say back. "What's gonna happen?"

"I dunno." She answers. "It could be a secret."

"Fine." I say chuckling.

The way she looks at me makes me want to ravish her. The sparkle in her eye, the smirk upon her face. Its like she's begging to be kissed. She drives me completely crazy, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Her hair is flows down her back in perfect curls.

When I first met her I hated her, but I didn't know her. I just thought _shes from the capitol, shes like all the others,_ but that wasn't true. She didn't cheer on the games like the rest of her kind did. She saw it as I did. A cruel way of showing the capitols _love _for us.

"Effie, don't go like you did earlier." I hole her close to my chest.

"Don't worry Haymitch." She giggles. She sighs. "You're so comforting."

"Thanks?" I chuckle and smooth out her hair. "You are too...?"

I look into her baby blue eyes before kissing her.


	4. The Morning After, Chaos in Panem

The next morning I wake up in Effie's bed and wonder what happened last night. Oh, now I remember. My cheeks flush red. Beside me is sleeping Effie. Her hair is all over her face and her blankets are covering her naked body like mine. He chest rises and falls under her blankets with each breath she breaths like when I saw her on the sofa.

"Effie?" I whisper.

She starts to move and flutter-open her eyes. "Haymitch?" She yawns. "What is it?"

"I just wanted you to...wake up" I say nervously. "How did you sleep?" I stutter, seeing her nipple through the thin, white sheets.

"Fine," She says, covering her chest nervously. "You?"

"Fine..." I say, looking down. I look at her chest and down to her waist, imaging her body underneath the sheets. "So...?"

"So...?" She says, giggling and smiling.

"What?" I say amused. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She answers before giving me a soft sweet kiss. "It's nothing, just last night."

"What happened last night? I know what happened but I mean...what your talking about." I blush.

"It's just that...you were such a gentleman. I thought you would be all mean and rough but you were really nice and considerate." She beams.

"Oh..." I say awkwardly. "You're welcome. I always treat a lady right." I grin awkwardly.

"Haymitch, you okay?" Effie asks.

"I dunno," I say. "...yeah I'm fine."

"Okay, just asking. You seem...distracted." She says.

I am distracted, all I want to do is ravish her like I did last night. To lay on top of her and kiss her neck. To suck on her soft skin.

"...Uh...what?...ohh, yeah its nothing." I stutter. "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah." She grins before kissing me on the cheek softly. "Come on." She stands up without the sheets and I see her perfectly round ass. I realize I'm staring and blink a few times to stop. She turns and I see the whole thing. Everything, her waist is small, like herself, her hips are big. Not a fat big, but I beautiful big. "You comin'?" Shes says, realizing I'm staring again and she grins. "Come on!" She grabs my hands and pulls me up out of bed.

We dress silently, I occasionally look over to see her body, feeling like a total pervert. I get done first and watch her dress. She is wearing a red tank-top, pink pajama pants, and a red robe. She coaxed her curly blond hair into a braid and put her bangs back with bobby-pins. "Ready?" She asks.

I nod and follow her into the penthouse. The avoxes have put out our breakfast of eggs, pancakes with fountains of syrup, cereal, and many other foods. For drinks there is orange juice, milk of every kind, and water.

Effie grabs and plate and serves herself. By the end she has 1 pancake, and 2 eggs on her plate. She drinks water for her drink and sits in on of the chairs by the table. I have 3 eggs, 3 pancakes, 2 waffles and chocolate milk. I sit and dig into the mountain of food while Effie eats her small portion of food carefully and slowly as if she won't see an other meal. "Good isn't it?" I say with my mouth full of pancakes and eggs.

"Haymitch, please don't eat with our mouth full." She says timidly.

Shes different. She wasn't like this when we were just sitting in her room. "What's up? Why are you acting weird? Are you feeling bad about last night? Regret it?"

She looks up at me. "No Haymitch that's not it. I don't regret it one bit, its just...Katniss and Peeta. While we were in my room making love, they were and still are fighting for their lives." Effie frowns. "It doesn't feel right to feel great when they feel horrible. It's...wrong...so wrong for them to have to go into that damn arena and have no say on wether they go or not!" She sobs. "I hate how unfair it is!"

"I know sweetheart. Its unfair and they shouldn't have the right to put human beings into that damn arena, but they do. They do it without anyones consent. Its wrong and unfair and dumb but they do it anyway because Snow is a bastard. A dirty, cruel, bastard." I hold her fragile body close to mine and her tears drip down her chin and onto my t-shirt.

"Haymitch, you mean so much to me. I feel that I have to say that. Something is gonna happen, I can sense it. Something horrible and crazy. Chaos and hatred will be everywhere. I can feel it." She says meaningfully. "You just mean the world to me, I don't know what I'd do without you." Her tears slid down her cheek and make a tiny splash on my shirt.

"Don't worry Effie, if something like that did happen, I will be there for you." I say to her and kiss her passionately.

Suddenly what seems to be million of peacekeeps come into the room with guns and shout, "Don't run!"

I know exactly what is happening, the revolution has started.


	5. Why does it have to be like this?

"Haymitch!" Effie screams in terror. "What's happening!?"

I ignore her and charge at the peacekeepers. Punching and kicking and, of course, failing. Soon I'm covered with bruises and stepping back as they get closer.

"Effie! Run!" I scream to her. "Run! Don't come back!"

"Don't ever try, Trinket!" One peacekeeper screams, probably the captain. "Dont do it!"

Effie cowards in the corner, obviously scared and shocked. "Help..." She mutters. She falls to the floor and starts to sob.

I grab her waist and pick her up swiftly. I start to run but a peacekeeper shoves me, and Effie falls to the floor. Standing, I help her up and hold her now shaking hand. "Effie, I know whats happening." I whisper to her, still looking at every peacekeeper in the dimly lit room. She looks at me questionably, "The rebellion, I've known about it for a while." I continue to whisper. "I lo-"

"STOP TALKING!" A peacekeeper interrupts. "Stop!"

They start to move in closer and closer until they are a foot away from Effie and I. A peacekeeper grabs Effie and pulls her towards himself while our hands are still intertwined. I hold on tight and kick at the man. "Let go of her!" I scream, enraged. Our fingers are the last thing holding us together, soon our fingers slip and Effie is captured by the peacekeepers and being pulled away to the door. "Effie! This isn't the last time we'll see each other! I will be back!" The peacekeepers look confused and suddenly I break into a run towards the second door. I know that Katniss is probably already on the waiting hovercraft, injured no doubt, along with others. Effie was supposed to come with us but we will have to get her later. It's hard, but I know that I'll be back. I don't care if they say no, I'll steal a District 13 hovercraft for all I care.

The doors to the city outside are locked. I see a decorative rock and smash the glass out of the huge door and climb through. I see the hovercraft two blocks down the street and there is chaos around it. People are screaming and children are crying. It feels like I got hit with a bullet through the heart, seeing all these young children crying. Once the rebellion ends and the districts win, it will be better for everyone. I run pass everyone and beside the hovercraft. I see a few familiar faces, Phutarch Heavensbee is one.

"Hello," I cough. I sit down and a person in a white outfit comes over to me and gives me water. "Thanks." I gulp down the water but only think of Effie.

What are they doing to her now? Cutting her? Raping her? Is she already dead? My thoughts are horrible. They could be whipping her now and I can't do anything about it because I'm not there! I hate myself! I left her on her own only to possibly die soon. I will be at fault when she dies. I escape my thoughts only because I hear my name.

I feel the hovercraft take off and we're set for District 13.

"Haymitch? Haymitch?!" Plutarch is shouting. "HAYMITCH!"

"Errm...what?!" I stutter. "What?!"

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. "You seem distracted..."

"Of course I'm distracted!" I shout. "We're in a war you dumbass! I'm so distracted!"

"Sorry..." Plutarch says.

The rest of the ride everyone leaves me alone, some looking at me oddly because I'm wearing shorts and a robe. I let my mind wander to the thought of Effie and what is going on now. The thought of her hurt sends a shiver down my back. She means the world to me, I never told anyone. She is like Maysilee, Maysilee was my girl before the my games. I lost Maysilee, she slipped right through my fingers. Effie slipped through my fingers. I have never been able to love, or show emotion. It's hard for me after all what has happened to me and what might happen.

The possibilities are endless. I could die and never get to see her again. She could be done from this world already. The thought brings tears to my eyes and I'm quick to wipe them.

When we land people rush over to see if I'm okay and I shrug them off. I go to my intructed room and see its completely white. The bed, white. The walls, White. It makes me want to scream! I want color! I want Effie! She is my color, my shine. She's the light to my darkness. She's the one thing in my life that was worth going through hell to get. If I wouldn't of won I wouldn't have ever met her. If I wasn't picked I never would of met her and I'd be alone. I need her.

She is my life. She is what I need.

I lay down on the blank sheets and wonder what I would be doing if the rebellion wouldn't of started. If District 13 wasn't living. I soon begin to cry and fall asleep with tears in my eyes.

**This chapter is kinda depressing...yeah...I hope you enjoyed and look for many more chapters! YAY!**

**~Katie**


	6. She Hates me She really Hates me

When I wake up I eat a serving of mush in the hospital, they called me in earlier. I don't like the hospital, it reminds me of The Capitol. Clean and in-order. I hate it. I hate Thirteen. I hate everyone. Except her. Except Effie. Except Katniss, who is like my daughter. Except Prim, who is as sweet as honey. Effie. I don't want to be here, I want to leave. I want Effie. Effie. That is all I'm thinking about. Effie.

Her touch. Her smell. Her smile. Her curves. Her dresses. Her shoes. Her hair when she doesn't wear a wig. Her body when she doesn't wear anything. Everything about her is so beautiful and different and unique and gorgeous.

I didn't want to talk to anyone today. I didn't want to live. I didn't want to do anything. So I didn't. I spent the day laying in the hospital and yelling at hallucinations. No alcohol. That is what killed me.

"I want alcohol dammit!" I scream at the nurses as they try to stab needles into my arm. "Stop it! I don't need that game medicine! Just give me some whiskey!" Somehow they manage to prick me with a needle, making me fall into a deep sleep.

When I open my eyes, I'm still asleep. I'm in a large white room with no furniture, no windows, no doors. The only thing in the room is a lumpy blanket in the middle of the room. I walk towards it and lift the blanket up, revealing a small teenage girl. Her hair is silvery and long, crimped. Shes wearing a small, short, white dress. The girl turns. It's not a teenage girl, its Effie. My love, my life, my everything.

"Haymitch?" Effie says softly. I can see small cuts on her skin and bruises sprinkling her arms and legs. A few cuts are bleeding. "Haymitch? Is that really you?" She stands slowly.

"Effie..." I whisper. I walk to her and embrace her softly, making sure not to hurt her. "My Effie! Oh sweetheart!" I kiss her head and kiss her cuts softly.

"Ow!" She shrieks. "No! Let go of me! Get that knife away from me!" She pushes away from me and falls to the floor. "Go away!" Suddenly she disappears in a ghostly way.

"Effie!" I scream, desperately clawing at the air she was just standing in, hopping to grab her with nothing in return. I fall to the floor and cry. So close to her and I let her go. Suddenly the room turns dark and misty and I hear voices.

"It's all your fault." I hear in the distance. "I'm here because of you. You put me here. You didn't protect me. I hate you." Its Effie's voice. Of course she is right though, it's all my fault. I'm the one who didn't save her. I'm the one that was there when they took her, I didn't stay and take her to Thirteen.

"I'm sorry!" I scream. Tears are streaming down my face like a waterfall while I stand. "I'm sorry I didn't defend you! Please! Forgive me!"

Her voice echos through the blank room, through my ears, rattling my brain. Something shoves me and I fall to the floor in a heap.

I wake up and the nurses are pumping drugs into my arm. Theres a long needle puncturing my arm, it wiggles slightly as I try to sit up. The nurses stare at me like I'm a ghost and whisper among each other. "I wonder if he's stable...he was just screaming." they whisper.

"What happened?!" I gasp.

"You where screaming and thrashing all about." A small blonde nurse explains. "What where you dreaming about?"

"Effie Trinket. She was there, then she turned on me and shouted at me." I say. "She was scary. She hated me!" My voice rises in anger.

"Shh...hush Mister Abernathy...calm down." The blonde nurse tells me. "Please just calm down."

I lay back down and bury my head in my pillow like a teenager and begin to cry. 'Effie. My Effie. She hates me.' I think to myself. When she sees me, if she sees me that is, she'll hate me. She'll want to kill me.


End file.
